Left Somewhere Behind
by Renatinha Black
Summary: So many questions left unanswered,so many feelings without meaning.When time mistakenly turns in reverse,Wendy finds out that true love can appear at the most unlikely time.But destiny has its own plan,making happily ever after almost impossible,when love
1. Hazards

**Left Somewhere Behind**  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter's characters belong to JK Rowling, unfortunately  
  
Summary: So many questions left unanswered, so many feelings without meaning. When time mistakenly turns in reverse, Wendy finds out that true love can appear at the most unlikely time. But destiny has its own plan, making happily ever after almost impossible, when love was left somewhere behind.  
  
A/N. Don't forget to review, please --  
  
**Chapter 1: Hazards**  
  
_"What if everything you ever dreamed of,  
  
Once became reality?  
  
What if everything you were afraid of,  
  
Had already become true?  
  
What if everything you ever believed in,  
  
Was already gone?  
  
What if everything you have always been,  
  
Had been said to be wrong?"  
  
...I don't know!  
_  
"Wake up! You are going to be late! Your train leaves at 10!" Yelled a loud voice from downstairs.  
  
But Wendy was already up, even though she didn't want to be. For that morning she would be taking the train to Smeltings, the one place she hated most in the world. Wendy had been going there for three years now and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't focus on her classes. Which always resulted in detentions and disdain from her fellow classmates. Out of all the other students Dudley Dursley was the worst. He would tease Wendy every time she was around and if she gave a word in return, his "bodyguards" threatened to hit her. Wendy Yume was always left aside from the meetings and parties. No one would partner with her during there classes either. She had no friends and she was completely alone.  
  
It had been like that ever since her mother had died. The date in which Wendy also found out that the man she had always known as her father, wasn't really. He kept her as he had promised to her mother but the last thing Wendy could expect to receive from him was attention. She didn't know anything about her real father and every time she would asked something her stepfather would say that her real father had abandoned her mother before she was born and that she had never really talked about him much.  
  
"I'd better hurry up... There's nothing I can do..." Wendy said to herself as she put on her jeans and the first T-shirt off the pile. She combed her hair, tied it in a low ponytail and looked in the mirror "You look terrible..."  
  
Wendy wasn't really ugly. Actually she had a very pretty face that was surrounded by long, slightly wavy locks of light brown hair and her body was almost that of a woman but she insisted in hiding her true appearance.  
  
Knowing that she had to hurry, Wendy locked her trunk and went downstairs for breakfast. Soon they were in the car and pulling away from their house. When they finally arrived at the station, her stepfather dropped her off near the platform and Wendy walked slowly towards it, passing by other students with their parents. She stared at them longingly as they were meeting with friends and laughing. Suddenly a tear ran down her face. _I wish it was me there... I wish my mom was still alive...  
_  
"Hey Yume, crying cause' daddy is gone? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you have no daddy to cry for!" This came from a very fat young man standing around a group of boys that were equally as large as himself.  
  
"Leave me alone, Dursley!" Wendy said angrily.  
  
"No need to! You are always alone!" He yelled.  
  
That was too much for her to handle. All of her schoolmates were giggling at her and pointing. Wendy wanted nothing more than to run away, to disappear! So without thinking she left her trunk and ran, course less, in the opposite direction. She was trying to get as far away as she could from all of those people who would laugh at her. Suddenly someone smashed into her, throwing her to the wall. But to her surprise she never really hit it. Wendy felt a freezing cold shiver run up her spine, as if she was going through a water screen and then she came in contact with the ground. Suddenly Wendy realized that she had somehow managed to fall through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Wendy said shockingly as she looked up. A sign above her head read 'Platform 9 3/4'. But that wasn't possible, there wasn't such a thing. Have I fainted? She pinched herself . _No! I'm sure I'm awake! But who are all these people?" _Wendy said as she looked around her. There were people of all sorts, wearing strange clothing and hats.  
  
Having no idea where she was Wendy began walking slowly through the crowd. Soon she noticed a man on her right who was wearing something gray that looked like a cloak and a pointy hat. A woman, just ahead, had long violet hair and the man beside her had a glass eye that seemed to be rolling madly in his head. But most of the people were teenagers, just as normal as herself. They were all shaking hands, hugging and getting onto the scarlet steam engine. Surely that must be taking them to some sort of school.  
  
_What if I just hopped in? I'm sure no one would notice. I don't know where it will lead but any place would be better than Smeltings. And these kids look very nice! Maybe if I'm already there, father could enroll me. I'd do any test they request to be there..._  
  
"Are you going in?" An older man suddenly asked her, bringing her back from her thoughts. She nodded automatically.  
  
"Well then, you'd better hurry up, the train will be leaving soon!" Wendy nodded with a smile.  
  
She jumped on the last wagon which was almost empty and sat by the window in the last cabin. It didn't take long before the train started moving. It was funny to watch outside. Strange people were waving, some were even crying and a huge black dog was running by the train. Suddenly the animal stopped. It seemed to be staring at her, but how could it be, dogs don't stare! Wendy then heard a desperate voice in her head.  
  
"Is that really you? Wendy Yume?" It asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me." She thought back. But there was no answer. I _wonder if I'm daydreaming again... Obviously, people don't talk through their minds! And, anyway, it couldn't have been the dog!  
_  
Soon the train was far from the station and she laid her head over her arm by the window, just watching the mountains passing by. Her mind was sorting through all of the possibilities that laid at the end of that track and soon after, she was asleep.

* * *

Hi guys,  
  
I hope you like this fic! It's the first one I'm really writing, the others I couldn't put into the paper... =-P this one is especially important to me 'cause it will involve Sirius (I love him!!! Why did she do that to him???), although it will take a little longer... Ah, for those who are waiting for the romance, I ask to wait a little longer, it will surely appear! Please send your comments! Make an author happy!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Renatinha Black =D 


	2. Chance Meetings

**Left Somewhere Behind**  
  
Disclaimer: everybody knows all of these belong to J.K. Rowling, and I don't want to steal anything!  
  
**Chapter 2: Chance Meetings**  
  
_"Your world has turned upside down,  
  
you're lost,  
  
You feel strange, dislocated,  
  
How could it be different?  
  
Now you must face it all  
  
Now, you must show  
  
Your real self."  
_  
"But don't you believe him?"  
  
"I don't know, Dumbledore's with him, but everybody's saying he's wrong..."  
  
Wendy woke up with the sound of these words ringing in her ears but she didn't open her eyes. For a moment she believed she was going back to Smeltings and that everything she had been through was just a very strange dream. _I'm not going back to Smeltings!_ But those voices that surrounded her didn't sound familiar, neither did the conversation.  
  
"Could it have been true?" With these words Wendy opened her eyes for a second and then closed them again. Starring at the flaming red ceiling above her, she realized rather quickly that she wasn't on the Smeltings train. So it wasn't a dream. _Well, at least part of it. I don't believe I really did that! But how did I pass through that wall? That was certainly a dream! Then, how to explain the rest of it? _Wendy put a hand to her head as she began to become rather dizzy.  
  
_I better open my eyes, it's not good to hear other's conversations._  
  
"Oh, look she's awake now!"said one of the girls with dark brown hair. She was sitting on the seat across from her.  
  
"You don't mind us staying here, do you? Everywhere else is full..." completed the other girl who was sitting beside her.  
  
"No, of course not." Wendy said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"By the way, I'm Cho Chang." Said the dark haired girl who had spoke first. She was smiling at Wendy as she looked her over curiously.  
  
"And I'm Marietta Edgecombe. It's nice to meet you!" replied the other girl.  
  
"I'm Wendy Yume. Nice to meet you too." Wendy said as she smiled in return.  
  
"Its strange...I've never seen you around, but you don't look like a first year." The girl named Marietta said. "But never mind. What do you think about it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, about what?" Wendy asked confused.  
  
"Harry Potter's history, of course! That's all everybody is talking about." Marietta said as if it was blatantly obvious.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about." Wendy replied.  
  
"You really must be a first year!" Marietta said. She then turned to her dark haired friend. "But Cho, I think you only agree with that because cause you have a crush on him!" Her friend looked highly affronted.  
  
"It's not only because of that! I mean how would you explain what happened in June?"Cho said softly, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... But anyway, everyone knows that you like him!" Cho just blushed and then nodded. She turned to Wendy.  
  
"He's so cute! Wendy, I'll show him to you. Then you can tell me what you think!" Wendy laughed and then nodded.  
  
"OK then..." she answered amused.  
  
"By the way, shouldn't you be looking for him by now?" Marietta said. She laughed as Cho jumped to her feet quickly.  
  
"Yeah! I almost forgot! See you later, Wendy." Cho said, already leaving the cabin.  
  
"Wait! I'm going with you, Cho!" Marietta replied as she followed her friend out the door.  
  
After both of them had left, Wendy returned to her thoughts. _Well, they don't seem that bad, at least they talked to me... But is it right what I'm doing? And if it doesn't work out? If I'm not accepted? I won't go back to Smeltings! But will father have me back? He is always so severe..._ By that time Wendy was in a panic. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. But she wouldn't go back. Not a minute had passed by when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Wendy said nervously.  
  
"Excuse me, is everything OK?" A young girl with gingery brown hair, wearing a strange uniform (a black cloak with a scarlet and gold badge, a red sweater and a gray school skirt) appeared at the doorway and asked.  
  
"Sure."Wendy replied. She couldn't tell her the truth. Certainly someone would find out eventually, but she hoped that it would happen when they had already arrived at the school.  
  
"Are you all alone?" The bushy haired girl asked concerned.  
  
"Well, yes..." Wendy said softly. Her voice quivering slightly as she tried not to sound so upset.  
  
"Oh, well I can stay here for awhile if you'd like..."  
  
Wendy couldn't tell whether her offer was a good thing or not. On one hand, she wanted to have someone to talk to for a distraction. It made Wendy happy because for the first time in years, someone had shown interest in her. But on the other hand she may accidentally let something out and wind up in big trouble. _But why not? I mean I will have to face the truth eventually. So whether its now or later, I don't think it matters. I can't go back now!  
_  
"Ok," Wendy answered and the girl in the doorway smiled.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, who are you? I've never seen you in Hogwarts before."  
  
_Hogwarts?_ she thought, _I've heard that name somewhere before._  
  
"Wendy Yume. Well, it's my first year here." Wendy said cautiously.  
  
"But you don't look like an 11-year-old girl." Hermione replied, surprised.  
  
"I'm 13..." Wendy said as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"So you've studied abroad until now, haven't you?" Hermione asked curiously. As she tried to find out more information on this strange new arrival.  
  
"No, why?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that Hogwarts was the only school like this in England... Anyway, I need to continue my "patrol" on the train. I bet some Slytherins' will be causing trouble soon! Well, I suggest you to go to see Dumbledore as soon as we arrive. See you later!" Hermione said as she waved goodbye and departed.  
  
"See you!" Wendy watched as the girl left the compartment. She felt rather relived that nothing bad had happened.  
  
_Well, that wasn't so bad. Dumbledore must be the headmaster. I will have to go see him._ Wendy spent the rest of the trip imagining how this school could be. Talking to Hermione was nice, she was able to relax a bit. The sun had set an hour before Cho and Marietta finally came back.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry! We left you alone here!" Cho said as she flopped down on the seat.  
  
"It doesn't matter, a girl came here and we talked a little bit." Wendy said happily. She was beginning to like having people around to talk to.  
  
"Oh, right then. We're going to get our stuff, we're already arriving..." Cho said as she got up and left.  
  
"You'd better change into your robes!" added Marietta.  
  
Wendy felt a twinge in her stomach. She had mistakenly forgotten that one specific detail. _There must be a uniform, and I don't have it!_ But there was nothing she could do about that now. Wendy went outside with the other students, most of them were staring at her, but she was used to it by now. All of the sudden curiosity was probably due to the fact that she wasn't wearing a uniform.  
  
Wendy saw that a little bit ahead there stood a tall, thin woman with a prominent chin, severe hair cut and brisk voice calling for the first years. Wendy followed her, while trying not to draw a lot of attention to herself.  
  
The older woman lead them to a huge lake and there they got into some mysterious boats that moved without any kind of engine. Then Wendy stared in amazement as they entered a cave underneath, a big dark castle. She began to get nauseated and curious as to what was going to happen to her. _Where did I come to?_ They stopped at the bottom of a staircase, where they were told to wait.  
  
Soon after, an old lady wearing a long purple dress, glasses and a pointy hat came and introduced herself, staring staunchly at each of the scared new students. "I am Professor McGonagall and I am the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. As you all know we will soon be entering the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments, I'll ask you to follow me, please. All, except you." she said, pointing to Wendy. "You can wait for me here."

* * *

Hi!  
  
This chapter I manage to finish soon, I don't think it will be like that in the next ones. Anyway, please, send your comments! I'll need them to finish the fic! I hope you like it until now... Ah, Sirius and romance will appear later...

Thanks BlackWiltedRose for beta reading it!  
  
Renatinha Black =D


	3. The school of witchcraft and wizardry

**Left Somewhere Behind**  
  
Disclaimer: I know that, unfortunately all of these (but not the plot!) belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Chapter 3: The school of witchcraft and wizardry**  
  
_"E o futuro é uma astronave_  
  
And the future is a spacecraft  
  
_que tentamos pilotar_  
  
that we keep trying to pilot  
  
_Não tem tempo nem piedade_  
  
It doesn't have time nor piety  
  
_Nem tem hora de chegar_  
  
Nor a right hour to arrive  
  
_Sem pedir licença muda nossa vida_  
  
Without asking our consent it changes our life  
  
_E depois convida a rir ou chorar_  
  
And then invites us to laugh or to cry  
  
_Nessa estrada não nos cabe_  
  
In this path we aren't meant  
  
_Conhecer ou ver o que vir_  
  
To know or to see what's coming  
  
_O fim dela ninguém sabe_  
  
Its end, nobody knows  
  
_Bem ao certo onde vai dar_  
  
For sure where it's gonna be  
  
_Vamos todos numa linda passarela_  
  
We go along in this beautiful stage  
  
_De uma aquarela que um dia em fim,  
_  
Of a watercolor that one day, at last  
  
_Descolorira"_  
  
Will be discolored  
  
_Aquarela, Toquinho_ (brazilian song "Watercolour", by _Toquinho_)  
  
In the few moments that Wendy had been left waiting, she was reminded of one of her childhood storybooks which had a witch who strangely resembled Professor McGonagall. Their clothes were almost identical, along with her pointed hat. The only difference was that although her face was most severe, Professor McGonagall didn't seem to be as evil. In any another situation Wendy could have laughed but she was way too worried about what was going to happen to her.  
  
Professor McGonagall soon came back with a strange man. He had long oily black hair and big eyes. She looked at Wendy and asked her name, then said to the man. "Mr. Filch, please take Miss.Yume to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately and provide her with some sandwiches." After the old woman was finished speaking she turned back to Wendy. "The headmaster wants to talk to you but the Sorting Ceremony and the feast cannot be delayed. Now if you would excuse me please, I have to be present at the Ceremony."  
  
The strange man took Wendy through several dark stone corridors, illuminated by bright candles and down some small staircases, always muttering some words she couldn't understand. When they finally reached the end of a long corridor, before a turn, Filch asked her to wait there for a moment. Wendy turned around, glancing every direction before her eyes fell upon a small cat standing in the shadows behind her. It seemed to be very adorable in the dark and although she was feeling rather terrified about her situation, Wendy lowered her hand to caress it. It came closer, suspicious at first but let her touch it. It acted as if it was the first time someone had shown affection towards it in a very long time. Suddenly Mr. Filch came back, astonished to see the girl cherishing his cat.  
  
"Do you like her?" He asked impressed.  
  
"Its so cute(" Wendy answered.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you!" Filch replied as he turned to look at his cat. "Mr. Norris, do you like her?"  
  
The cat went closer to Filch, rubbing up against his legs. He stared at Wendy for a few seconds, then turned and walked around the bend. She followed him and they soon were climbing up a narrow, circular staircase. At the top of it there was a rounded office, full of all kinds of strange objects and portraits hung all over the walls. Mysteriously they had all been painted while the person was asleep.  
  
"Please wait here. As you see, I had to take you the long way so you could not see the main staircases. You will most likely have to wait a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore arrives. There are some sandwiches and pumpkin juice over there on the table."Filch started walking towards the door and when he reached it, he turned around. "And if I were you, I wouldn't touch anything."  
  
Indeed she didn't intend to. Although Wendy had already verified that the only living thing in the room other than herself was a big, beautiful red bird that she had never seen before. Wendy was very hungry but each time she turned her back something seemed to move and so the feeling that she was being watched didn't let her eat anything. Wendy finally gave up and sat down, looking over at the jar of pumpkin juice sitting on the table. _Pumpkin juice? That's really strange! I'm at a school located in a castle, with a teacher who looks like a witch and now there is pumpkin juice? Where did I wind up? But most importantly what are they going to do with me?  
_  
Only minutes passed by but they seemed like a lifetime to Wendy. She began thinking of the worst things that could possibly happen to her and started to regret the moment that she jumped on that train when Professor Dumbledore entered the office quietly. He stood there staring at her calmly, as if he was recalling some distant memory. Feeling rather awkward and out of place, Wendy stood up and began looking at the ground.  
  
"So you are Miss.Yume, the girl who somehow managed to arrive at Hogwarts without being noticed." Dumbledore said cheerfully. But when he noticed her frightened expression he added quickly. "No, no. I do not blame you! I knew you were coming. You told me so. I just can't tell you how, nor when I found out this information."  
  
Wendy didn't take her eyes off of the ground. But now she was feeling more comfortable. The headmaster spoke with a soft voice, making her feel relaxed. But she couldn't seem to understand how he could have known that she was coming before she had even arrived. Then Wendy remembered that everything inside that school was strange so in no way should she be astonished by a visionary headmaster.  
  
"I'm not a visionary and I cannot read minds. Well at least not this way. But yes, Professor McGonagall is a witch and so are you." Dumbledore replied as he stared down at her over his half moon spectacles.  
  
Wendy just stood there in shock. _Of course I'm not a witch! How can I be?_ The headmaster looked extremely friendly but Wendy was sure he was out of his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. But you have made a mistake. I am not a witch."  
  
"I wouldn't be so certain of that. But if you really believe that you are not. Then I am sorry but you cannot be accepted at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? I've already heard of that name("  
  
"Of course you have. It means that you are in some relation to a witch or a wizard." Dumbledore smiled at her bewildered expression.  
  
"No, I don't know anyone like that."  
  
"This might refresh your memory." Dumbledore replied as he showed Wendy an envelope addressed to herself.  
  
"I recognize this! I received a letter like that... two years ago, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"No you are not mistaken. You see, only witches and wizards are invited to enroll at Hogwarts."  
  
"But my stepfather, he said that it was a foolish advertisement. He didn't believe any of that."  
  
"But do you believe?"  
  
"I(I don't know." Wendy said.  
  
"Have you ever done something strange when you were scared or angry?" Dumbledore asked and she nodded her head.  
  
"Well once, when I was five. I was having dinner with my parents when they started to argue. I remember it was over something very silly but my stepfather got really upset and threatened to hit my mom. I was terrified because I had never seen him like that before. I didn't want my mom to get hurt. But the moment he raised his hand, he suddenly stopped. He couldn't move. The same instant my mother looked over at me. My father didn't realize that it was me who had done it and neither did I at that moment. But once I noticed what was happening he started moving again. My mother quickly took me by the hand to my bedroom and asked me never to tell anybody about what I had just done. I agreed and had kept her promise. My mother had died the next year and so I tried to avoid thinking of that moment whenever possible." Wendy was close to tears as she looked up at the Headmaster. "I didn't understand it then but now I do. If I really am a witch, I believe that could have been magic."  
  
"And I'm sure it was. So now that you believe me. Do you want to study here and learn how to use your gift?"  
  
"Yes, I do! But I cannot afford it. If my stepfather doesn't approve, he will never pay for my school supplies and I'm positive that he won't."  
  
"Don't worry Mss. Yume. We have our own ways of going about situations such as these. So now that you have agreed, we have to get everything set up. Do you remember where you left your trunk?"  
  
"At the station. I don't think anybody picked it up. So it must be in the lost and found section." Wendy replied solemnly.  
  
"I will ask someone to bring it up. Oh how I do wish Hagrid was back by now, he would have done that for you at once. Well the next step will be to transform your old school supplies into ours. Then... Hmm... Yes, you need to be sorted into your house still. Professor McGonagall will be bringing the sorting hat up in a few moments, so that will be taken care of. Now I feel that the hardest part will be yours Mss. Yume; you will be expected to learn everything your classmates have learned up until December. I'm sure I can arrange you some private tutors but you will have to study hard. Do you think you can handle it?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm sure I can an least try."  
  
"Yes, well that is all we can expect. Oh, here is Professor McGonagall now. Miss Yume, please sit down."  
  
McGonagall arrived carrying an old hat, which Dumbledore took from her hands and place it on to Wendy's head. It fell over her eyes and suddenly the hat began to speak. Wendy was in shock at first but then she remembered she was now in a magical world. "Hmm... I think I should put you into Slytherin(yes. Although you don't have a bad mind either. You are a little ambitious, would do almost anything to reach your goals and you have a big thirst to prove yourself. Yes( I'd say SLY... Wait! Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Believe what?" Wendy asked.  
  
"You believe you are a muggleborn. So I can't put you in Slytherin, they would tear you apart for sure. Hmm, let me see... All right, you are also very brave and reliable. Yes... Better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Congratulations Miss. Yume. Professor McGonagall will lead you to your common room. In your dormitory you will find pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. After breakfast, go to the teacher's room and ask for myself. You will receive your timetable in the morning." Dumbledore said as he got to his feet.  
  
Wendy stood up as well and went to the door but the moment she was going to grab the doorknob, it suddenly burst open. A squat witch with a broad, flabby face, a little neck and a very wide, slack mouth came entered the room. She stared at Wendy with disdain and then looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"What is she doing here?" The new arrival said in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice.  
  
"I'm afraid, Professor Umbridge, that what my students are doing in my office is none of you concern. And also, I should have asked you to knock before coming entering, in a matter of politeness of course." Dumbledore stated calmly staring at her.  
  
The woman's eyes burned in anger and she said spitefully. "The passage was open, so I came up. Now Professor, we really do need to discuss a few relevant questions that I have been needing to ask you."  
  
"Indeed we do." Dumbledore said as he turned to the young girl standing in front of his desk. "Miss. Yume and Professor McGonagall, you may go now."  
  
Wendy climbed back down the stairs with a wide smile on her face. It had gone much better then she had anticipated. Not even in her best dreams could she have imagined leaving Smeltings and going to a school to learn magic! Wendy knew that she would do her best to stay there and learn everything she could. Now as she looked around Wendy found that the corridors didn't seem so cold anymore. Actually, they were quite sheltering.

* * *

Hello!  
  
Well, this chapter took a little longer then the others. Well, it's twice the length of the first ones and as I'm having tests at school, I had just a little time to write. I hope you are enjoying (and understanding) it. Send your reviews!!!! Make an author happy! And thaks for those who already have sent (more exactly Artemisgodess, unforgiven, Annoriel, Pepper Spray and of course my great friend and beta reader BlackWiltedRose!)  
  
Thanks,  
  
Renatinha Black =D 


	4. The Beginning of a New Life

**Left Somewhere Behind**  
  
Disclaimer: I know that, unfortunately all of these (but not the plot!) belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
**Chapter 4: The Beginning of a New Life**  
  
_"Cause these are the days worth livin´  
  
These are the years we're given  
  
And these are the moments  
  
These are the times  
  
Let's make the best out of our lives"_  
  
("Our lives" – The calling)  
  
Wendy arrived to find the Gryffindor common room full of students talking cheerfully. Some of them looked up at her, some even said hello and asked her name. It was strange to think all those teenagers were witches and a wizard, but it was even harder for Wendy to believe that she was one of them herself.  
  
When Hermione saw her, she came quickly to ask how the talk with the headmaster had been. Wendy told her everything. Hermione stared at her amazed when she finished the story. Hermione then took Wendy to the girls' dorm and as Dumbledore had said, there was a set of pajamas and clothes laying out on one empty bed. Hermione then said good night and went to her own dorm room. _I'm so tired... Better sleep now, tomorrow I'll have a full day..._ She changed clothes but the moment she laid down four other girls arrived.  
  
"Hi, you must be the new student! What's your name?" said one of them as she sat down on her bed to the right.  
  
"I'm Wendy. What about you?"  
  
"I'm Sue Doreland. And these are Diane Turner, Lina Stewart and Thabata Leary." she answered.  
  
Sue Doreland was a tall girl with red, curly shoulder-length hair and a lot of freckles. Diane Turner had short light brown hair and a thin face. For a moment Wendy felt she was looking at her with rivalry but when she smiled, Diane smiled back. Lina Stewart was short, rounded faced and had shiny short black hair. She seemed to be one of those people that you never see sad, that are always smiling and ready to help. Thabata Leary, a girl with long wavy dark brown hair, tied back in a ponytail and wearing rounded glasses simply said hello and then went to her bed, getting set to sleep.  
  
"Don't bother with her. She's always quiet like that." said Diane when she saw Wendy's frustrated look towards Thabata.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that! She's nice! It' only that you don't have any patience with her!" replied Lina with aggravation as she stalked over to her own bed.  
  
"Any way, is it true that you have never studied magic before?" Said Sue. Wendy was glad that she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Well, yes... Why?" Wendy asked confused. She was becoming increasingly more worried as the time went on.  
  
"But how are you going to follow our classes?" asked Diane surprised.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that I would have private classes until December, so I could learn everything you learned until now." Wendy said.  
  
"He's crazy!!! You'll never do it!" she said with doubt apparent in her voice.  
  
"Come on Diane! It's not that impossible!" encouraged Lina. "Well, I know learning magic is a great deal harder than it seems, but if Dumbledore said, I'm sure she can do it!"  
  
"She's right, if Dumbledore thinks she can. Then it must be true!" agreed Sue. Everyone knew that the headmaster was a slight bit insane, but they respected his decisions.  
  
"Oh of course, I forgot about that. You agree with everything that lunatic says..." Diana said spitefully.  
  
"Yeah, I do! Anything against it? Unlike you I don't have a silly fear of admitting that You K_now Who_ has returned."  
  
"Oh come off it! You know that can't be true! Everybody's saying that! The only word we have to prove that it really happened is Potter's. But anyone in their right mind can see that he's getting kind of mental!" Diana yelled agitatedly.  
  
"Hey you two! Your not going to start arguing about that again, are you?" interrupted Lina. "Don't worry, Wendy. You're going to make it and if you need any help, feel free to ask me."  
  
"Thanks." Wendy said with a smile. She was ecstatic that she might actually have made a few friends.  
  
"Better go to bed now girls." suggested Sue. "'Cause tomorrow we have classes! Night everyone!"  
  
"Night." the other three answered in return.  
  
Wendy went to bed but she couldn't keep her eyes shut. She was too excited to start learning magic. Would it be so difficult? What exactly would she learn? All she knew about magic was how to pull a rabbit out of a hat. But she knew that what she was about to see was going to be completely different. Would she have a wand? That was surely going to be funny. And she was glad she could count on her roommates to help her. They seemed to be very nice. But Thabata was strange, why did she act like that? _Any way, I really must try to get some rest!_ She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.  
  
She dreamed she was a magician and was over a stage trying to make a frog speak but it didn't move a muscle. She then noticed everybody watching her was wearing cloaks and pointy hats. When the frog finally opened its mouth, a loud hiccup resounded over the hall. Everybody cracked up laughing. Suddenly Thabata got up from the middle of the audience and made the frog recite a poem. She received a loud applause.  
  
"Wake up you lazy girls!!!!" Sue shouted, who was standing over her bed. "You have forty minutes to wake up, brush your teeth, change clothes and get pretty for your first day of classes!"  
  
"Oh Sue, do you really have to do this every beginning of term?" grumbled Lina, covering her head with the pillow. "I can get ready in nothing more then five minutes!"  
  
"Come on girl, even sleeping beauty wakes up with a messy hair and rumpled face! And I'm sure you don't want to look like that in front of the boys!" Sue replied happily as she shook her friend awake.  
  
"Ok, ok... You won. You won't let me have a second more to sleep, will you?" Lina said laughing.  
  
"Of course not." Sue admitted.  
  
"You better get used to that, Wendy. She will do that almost every day, not to say always!" advised Lina, still laughing and Wendy smiled back.  
  
Diane was already up, combing her hair. Thabata slowly got up, made her bed and changed her clothes, without saying a word.  
  
"You will like Hogwarts..." assured Sue, while they were getting ready. "People here are nice, except maybe for the Slytherins. And the professors are also very good."  
  
"Yeah, most of them you mean." corrected Diane. "You cannot forget we have Snape and Binns. Oh and also that Umbridge woman, I didn't like her at first sight."  
  
"You're right." agreed Sue. "But other than that everything is great!"  
  
"What kind of classes do you have here?" Wendy risked asking.  
  
"Well, we have Charms, Transfiguration and Potions." Sue answered promptly.  
  
"And also Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts." completed Lina. "Of course, not to say the extra classes we have to take from third year on."  
  
"By the way, what classes are you girls taking?" asked Diane.  
  
"Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy." answered Lina "What about you two?" She asked as she turned to the rest of her friends.  
  
"Ancient Runes, Divination and Arithmancy." said Sue happily.  
  
"The same." added Diane. "I don't know why you're taking Muggle Studies Lina... I think it's useless!"  
  
"Useless or not, I like it. It might be funny." Diane just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Any way girls, you don't mind if I ask you to explain what each of those are, do you?" interrupted Wendy. Although she already knew the name of each subject she didn't have a clue about what most of them were about.  
  
Thabata didn't speak and soon left the dorm for breakfast. Right when she was leaving Wendy called her name and wished her a good day. She looked back with a shy smile on her face, but just for a second and then left. The other girls took Wendy together with them to the Great Hall. She was astonished when she saw the main staircases, the ones that like to change. _Now I understand why Mr. Filch and I took so long to get to Dumbledore's office, he couldn't take me this way..._ Wendy's new friends explained everything to her; the subjects, who the teachers were, a little bit about each house and also about the castle itself.  
  
Wendy was amazed at the size of the Great Hall, at its ceiling, the mail that arrived by owls and the food, which was replaced automatically when a plate was emptied. She could say, without hesitating that this was the best and most different day in all her life, although it was still early morning.  
  
After breakfast, Lina took her to the teachers' room because it was near her Muggle Studies class while the others were heading to Ancient Runes. She left Wendy in front of the large brown door and hurried off to her class.

* * *

Hi,  
  
Well, I was planning to make this chapter a little longer, but I think it will change the subject from now on, so better change also the chapter... I hope you like it! Probably I won't take long to send another, because I know almost exactly what to write and also, I'm on vacations now.  
  
Please, don't forget to review! I want to know whether you like the plot or not... And thanks Black Wilted Rose for beta reading once more... 

I hope you are enjoying the continuation! =D

Ah, Madderthanyou, sorry but I didn't understand what you meant by leaving other fics hanging… Well, this fic is gonna last long, at least what I consider for long. Any way please send me an E-mail so we can talk.

Thanks once more for those who reviwed last chap (Padfoot writer, Annoriel, Artemisgodess, BlackWiltedRose, madderthanyou), and please send your op. for this one! Ah, Jesus, espero que você esteja gostando tb!   
  
Renatinha Black =D 


	5. Learning Magic

**Left Somewhere Behind**  
  
Disclaimer: I know that, unfortunately all of these (but not the plot!) belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
**Chapter 5: Learning Magic**  
  
"_Vou deixar a vida me levar_  
  
I'll let the life take me  
  
_Pra onde ela quiser_  
  
wherever it wants  
  
_Estou no meu lugar_  
  
I'm in my place  
  
_Você já sabe onde _  
  
You already know where it is  
  
_É, não conte o tempo por nós dois  
_  
Yeh, don't take the time for both of us  
  
_Pois, a qualquer hora posso estar de volta_  
  
Because I may be back at any time  
  
_Depois que a noite terminar_  
  
After the night is over.

===o===

_Vou deixar a vida me levar_  
  
I'll let the life take me  
  
_Pra onde ela quiser_  
  
wherever it wants  
  
_Seguir a direção  
_  
I'll follow the direction  
  
_De uma estrela qualquer_  
  
of any star  
  
_É, não quero hora pra voltar, não_  
  
Yeh, I don't want to have a right time to come back  
  
_Conheço bem a solidão, me solta_  
  
I know solitude very well, let me go  
  
_E deixa a sorte me buscar."  
_  
And let the luck come and take me.  
  
_Vou deixar_, _Skank_ (Brazilian song "I'll let", by _Skank_)  
  
Wendy knocked at the door and Mr. Filch opened it.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked with an angry voice.  
  
"Hello!" Wendy said with a smile. She was so happy that it couldn't be different. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come here."  
  
"I'll call him." he answered, shutting the door again.  
  
Soon Dumbledore appeared and invited her to come int. They both sat in two of the mismatched armchairs and the Professor said:  
  
"Are you ready to begin your classes, Miss Yume?"  
  
"I'm not really sure but I'll do my best." she answered promptly  
  
"It's fine then. I have good news for you. First, we've found your trunk, which is on your dorm right now, and we were able to get you your school supplies. The only thing you still have to get is a wand, and we'll be doing it today. Second, we've already talked to your father and he agreed to give you anything you need. Third, al the professors but Professor Umbridge agreed to give you private classes. We also agreed that it will be impossible for you to learn absolutely everything in only a few months, so you will learn what's essential to follow the classes with your classmates, then later you can learn everything else slowly during your five years left at school."  
  
"That's wonderful! Thank you professor!"  
  
"Here's your timetable. The only difference this week it that you will have Transfiguration on Thursday morning, not today, because we are going to buy you a wand. We better hurry now, because you will have Defence against the Dark Arts after lunch, and Umbridge won't like if you arrive late."  
  
Professor Dumbledore handled her the timetable, stood up and went near the fireplace. He got one small bag and threw some of the powder from it in the fire. The flames suddenly became green. He asked Wendy, who was totally astonished, to come closer, get into the fire and say clearly "Diagon Alley". She was really afraid about the idea of getting into the fire, but when she went closer to it, she felt it wasn't hot. The moment she said that everything around her started to spin round her. Just as suddenly as everything had started it stopped and she was now in what seemed to be a dark pub, nauseated. Not only her clothes were dirty with ashes, but she had also swallowed quite a lot of it.  
  
She got up just in time not to be hit by professor Dumbledore that appeared in the fireplace just behind her. Everybody in the pub was now staring at them, but he headmaster didn't care. He took her behind the pub, hit some of the bricks on the wall with his own wand and suddenly a passage was formed. They then were walking in a small alley with narrow crooked houses. They entered in one of the left on witch was written "Wand Shop".  
  
An old man came with two or three long boxes and asked Wendy to try the wands inside them. When she touched the first one, still inside the box, a gush of silver sparks came out of it, fulfilling the store with shinning little stars. The old man looked amazed. So did Wendy, both because of the sparks and because the man's face. She thought he was used to that, once he worked with magical stuff, but she didn't dare to ask him why he reacted like this.  
  
When they were going back to the pub, after paying the wand, Wendy stopped for a moment. The headmaster turned back to see her eyes fixed on the ground. She felt strange about the professor. She had just met him, but she felt she had known him for a long time. He transmitted such a confidence that she would risk asking him...  
  
"Why did he react like that?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" answered Dumbledore with a blank stare.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry professor! I shouldn't have asked you that, you have been so kind with me..."  
  
"No, that's fine. Ask me. If I can, I'll surely answer." he interrupted her.  
  
"Do you know why the owner of that shop reacted like that? I mean, he might be used to see sparks and all, but he looked admired to see what happened with my wand."  
  
"That's an intelligent question! But I'm afraid I cannot answer it in a complete way. Yes, he is used to magic, but he was not admired by the magic. He was admired by the kind of sparks your wand produced without you knowing anything about spells."  
  
"And what do those sparks mean?"  
  
"Oh, this is the part I cannot answer you right now."  
  
When they returned to the castle it was already lunchtime. Dumbledore said sorry he was not going to follow her to the Great Hall because he had things to do, gave her the wand, some books and a bag full of coins, saying it was from her father. He also said, between the many apologizes Wendy gave him for being taking his time when he was supposed to be doing other things, that she could ask him for help if she had any doubt.  
  
On her way to the great hall (she didn't knew it, but she was following the way most of the other students were taking) she was thinking about many questions that suddenly came to her mind. _Why would Deco (her step father) give me so much money? He would never agree with me studying here! And also why Dumbledore didn't tell me the reason of the man's reaction? Didn't he know or didn't he want to tell me? And what about Umbridge's class? How am I supposed to follow a third year class?  
_  
When she got to the hall, Sue brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
"We thought you had got lost inside her! Luck you didn't!"  
  
"Yeh... Luck..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Why are you like that? Had anything happened that you didn't like?" Lina joined them, going to the table.  
  
"No. It's just that I'll have to watch one of the classes with you."  
  
"How come??? Which professor said you could do it?"  
  
"I don't remember her name, but I know the class will be right after lunch."  
  
"Oh, guess who Lina! That Umbridge! What is she planning to give us in class that someone who had never learned magic could follow? In the first year we had such a great course with Professor Lupin, and last year it wasn't that bad..."  
  
"Who is that?" Wendy asked suddenly.  
  
"Professor Umbridge, the one with a..."  
  
"No, after that! The one who gave you classes in the first year, I think."  
  
"Professor Lupin. Do you know him?"  
  
"No, but his name sounds familiar. Anyway, what does this Umbridge teach?"  
  
"Defence against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Ok, I don't know what that means, but lets have lunch, I'm starving!"  
  
They sat down and ate. After that, the girls went to the Gryffindor Tower to get their material and Wendy went with them, although she was already carrying her books.  
  
"It's a bit early... Do you wanna stay here for a couple of minutes?" asked Sue.  
  
"Fine. Then we can teach Wendy some nice basic spells!" said Lina, full of enthusiasm.  
  
In Wendy's opinion, they were really good teaches. She didn't know if magic was that hard, but she managed to make one pen fly in only fifteen minutes. She was really amazed about that. The girls said it was her merit, but she was sure she couldn't have done that by herself.  
  
Soon after, they went to their class. While they were waiting for the professor to arrive, they met Diane and Thabata, and the girls also introduced Wendy for their other friends. Soon after, Umbridge opened the door and took the students inside. When her eyes fell over Wendy, she gave a disdain look and then turned away.  
  
Umbridge's class was awful! She just told the students to sit a read their textbooks. _That's why she said I could follow her classes!_ Wendy thought. The girls told her after that the other classes weren't like that. And indeed they weren't.  
  
Although Wendy was having private classes (and she had never liked it very much), she found them great. Only History of Magic, the most boring one, and Potions, taught by Snape, who seemed to be always in a bad mood weren't so good. She particularly liked Charms, probably because Professor Flitwick was amazed to see she already dominated the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell (she had been practising all week until Friday to do that).  
  
By the weekend she was exhausted. She had stayed up till hours to study, and woke up early, although she didn't have classes in the first period in the morning, she woke up with the other girls to study a little bit. She really wanted to do well in those classes. Lina and Sue helped her a lot with that, at least in the beginning that they didn't have much homework themselves. Thabata turned up to be really nice also. As Lina have said, she was very shy, but was intelligent and talkative, once you start talking to her.  
  
On Sunday night Wendy was sitting on a table, with some of her books and notes over it, staring into space when suddenly something strange caught he attention. Something was floating in the fireplace, something rounded, like a head. Yes, it was a head, a thin face with long black oily hair. She then heard the same voice in her head she had heard on the train:  
  
'Please come back!' And then the head vanished.  
  
_What was that? I'd better go to bed now... It's getting late..._

* * *

Hi!  
  
Really, really sorry for not having updated earlier!!!! Please, don't stop reviewing!!! It is that although this chap was really fast to write, I had some problems about using my pc... I hope you like it anyway. And also the Brazilian songs I wrote in the beginning of this and the third chap, what did you think about them?  
  
Ah, and I believe it's clear that everything is going on the HP and OOTP. I found this last part (Sirius mentions he had been seen by a girl, probably a new student) on the book when I was looking for another detail, fantastic isn't it? I didn't remember about that before, but I had already thought of putting something like that, but I didn't want to change the book... 

Whimsical Firefly, maybe you have read something similar, this one is slightly different, send me an E-mail so we can talk about that… Well, Wendy is going to get more outgoing, she just need to get used to this new life. (Imagine yourself being in a whole different world… Well, I think anyone can get a little shy…) By the way, BlackWiltedRose is beta reading the fic (thanks again!), so my English is not as good as that…

Flaignhan, I'm glad you liked it! I really liked your fic, be sure I'll review each chapter of it if I can!

Annoriel, Brigadinha! Que bom que vc gostou!

Magestar, thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it! Well, Wendy will meet Harry, but I'll just put that when I have no other ideas. I want to leave it for the next fic (the cont. to this one), 'cause I have a better context for it to happen there… About Smeltings, well I don't really know if it is a boys' school or not… Any way, I'm considering it a mixed school in this fic.

Sweet 16 Movie Buff, thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it! And well, I'm sorry to say but Sirius isn't her father.

BlackWiltedRose, well, you already know what I'm going to say, don't you? Thanks a lot!!!

Riddel(), thanks for your reviews!!! Your name will surely appear! (it is here…) I have the same op about the fifth book… WHY DID SHE DO THAT????? I wish she could bring him back!!!!!!!  
  
Please send your opinions ;-) If I get some new reviews I'll probably update earlier then I was thinking of…  
  
Renatinha Black =D 


	6. Memories and Dreams

**Left Somewhere Behind**

Disclaimer: I don't believe I'll have to write in every chapter what everybody knows! I do not own any of this (of course, the plot is mine...). If I did, HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!!!!

**Chapter 6: Memories and Dreams**

_Um dia feliz_

A happy day

_Às vezes é muito raro_

Sometimes is very rare

_Falar é complicado_

It is complicated to speak

_Quero uma canção_

I want a song to express myself

_Facil, extremamente facil_

Easy, extremely easy

_Pra você, e eu, e todo mundo cantar junto_

For you, for me and everybody sing together

_Facil, extremamente facil_

Easy, extremely easy

_Pra você, e eu, e todo mundo cantar junto_

For you, for me and everybody sing together

_**Facil, Jota Quest (Brazilian song, Easy by Jota Quest)  
**_

Learning magic was much harder than Wendy had thought. To cover everything she was expected to learn, she had to study all the time. She was the last one to leave the library at night and the first to arrive in the morning. She also stayed up late in the common room, going to bed only when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. It was awful, but it also had its good points.

Wendy had made many friends who helped her out allot. Thabata was her best friend now and they were inseparable. Wendy was also really happy because she had the opportunity to help her with all of her Muggle Studies' essays. At least she didn't feel completely helpless because she did understand DADA better than anyone in her class, although she couldn't explain why.

The girl she met on the train, Hermione, became really good friends with her as well. Because most of the time she stayed in the common room till late at night, knitting, which Wendy found to be really strange but never mentioned it to her. She was also very kind and answered all of Wendy's questions. Hermione even asked her father to send her the1st, 2nd and 3rd year notes to help her. In October Hermione invited Wendy to participate in a DADA group, so she could learn a bit more spells but Wendy refused. First because she wouldn't have time, at least not now and second because she couldn't even go to Hogsmeade for the first meeting.

In the blink of an eye four months had passed by and soon Wendy was getting ready for her exams. Never in her entire life she had studied more than in that week alone. She really wanted to do well on those. If she didn't, she wouldn't know what to do next. Wendy had really enjoyed attending Hogwarts. The friends she met there, the professors, magic... Everything was great!

Wendy could barely sleep on Sunday before her Transfiguration exam and in the morning Thabata refused for her to take all her material to breakfast because she had to relax at least a little. Although to her friends dismay she kept transfigurating her knife into a stone and then back again. After breakfast she went strait to McGonagall's office, arriving ten minutes before the test, which gave her time to revise each of the incantations and their definitions before the Professor opened the door.

Wendy sat down and waited patiently to receive the piece of parchment that contained some of the questions that would hold the key to her future. When she finally got it, her hand began to quiver so much that she couldn't even hold her quill straight. Professor McGonagall saw this and said in a soft voice "Don't worry, trust yourself! You've shown great abilities during these past few months and I have strong reasons to believe that you will be able to pass these exams!"

Those words had a powerful effect over Wendy. She was now almost positive that she could do it! After reading over the first question, the answer popped up into her mind almost instantly. Wendy had studied so much, she had done her best and she would surely pass. _And if I don__'t, there was nothing more I could have done._

She answered every question in the written exam and in the practical thinking part she thought she had done well. Although the teddy bear she transfigurated from a lamp still was shining. When Wendy told Thabata about what had happened, her friend assured her that she had passed.

The next exams were far from easy but Wendy could answer most of the questions. Apart from a few mistakes such as changing a few dates, confusing some of the devil snare's proprieties and mixing her cauldron in the wrong direction (which was impossible to avoid with Snape staring at her throughout the entire exam) she thought she had got everything correct.

On Friday when she got back to her dorm after the last exam, she was anxious to tell her friends about how well she had done. But when she arrived she found all of the girls packing. "Where are all of you going?" she asked with sorrow apparent in her voice.

"We're going back home tomorrow for the Christmas' holidays. Aren't you?" Lina asked while stuffing a shirt in her bag.

"No..." Wendy answered, quite disappointed. _How could I have forgotten? Thabata told me just this week. But I hadn't been think of anything else but the exams__..._

"Oh, really? If I would have known that you were staying, I'd have asked mum to let me stay but now it's too late..." Lina apologized.

"I'm really sorry, Wendy. I would stay with you but I have to go! We're visiting my grandma, and she's not doing so well, you know... I usually stay, as I've told you before, but now..." Thabata said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to stay with!" encouraged Sue.

"Yeah, I will..." answered Wendy starting to get ready to sleep. "Really, don't worry!" she added at Thabata's sad glance.

The next morning most of the students were taking leave at breakfast. Just a few of them, from what Wendy could see, were staying. She knew that the next few days were going to be really strange. Because Wendy had been so used to having loads of things to do and also to see the corridors crowded. She was also very concerned about her grades, which she wouldn't be getting back until the first day of classes start. At Smeltings, vacation was the period she liked the most, but here she knew it would be extremely different.

After saying goodbye to her friends at the entrance to the castle she returned to the common room alone. She occasionally met some ghosts in the hallway, who she thanked a lot for teaching her the way to most of her classes in the first few weeks and some secret passages to avoid Peeves jokes. Nearly Head-less Nick joined her in part of the way and when he noticed her sad expression said "Most of the students love vacations, but as I can see, you're not exactly cheerful about this. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Thank you Sir Nicholas, but that's ok. It's just that all my friends are going home now, and I don't really have anything to do. You know, I was so busy this term that it's strange not to have anything to do."

"Oh, I see... I know exactly what you mean. But you're new here and although Professor Umbridge has found a way to banish most of the activities Gryffindors had, I'm sure you will find something nice to do."

"You're right. People are so nice around here and everything is so different from where I used to go... I hadn't thought about that yet. I'll look for something." Although she said that, she was sure it was going to be hard to join anything now that it was the beginning of the year. She decided to keep this feeling to herself but her face didn't look so convincing Because Nick added before leaving:

"Any way, I'll see what I can do for you."

The common room was empty at that time. Although it was freezing outside, most of the students were enjoying their first free day in the castle grounds. Looking out of the window Wendy could see several snowballs flying and a few snowmen being built. But she'd rather stay inside. She didn't like snow very much. Actually, she hated it.

_Flashback _

_Wendy was playing outside, making the first snowman of that winter. There had been a great snowstorm the day before and the snow finally stayed on the ground without melting. Beside the small ball she was starting to make there was a carrot and two small buttons she had snuck from the kitchen specifically for the snowman's face. She had been so determined to finish it because three nights before she had dreamed that if she could finish that snowman her mother would come back home to see it. When she told her this, Wendy's mom promised she would come. So she had chosen carefully everything to decorate it with._

_Wendy began making its head when Deco called her "Wendy! Come inside and get dressed. We're going to the hospital"_

_"Can you wait a little? I'm almost finishing with this snowman!"_

_"No. Hurry up, or I'll go without you!" he answered strictly._

I can finish that when I come back, _she thought. She picked up the carrot and the buttons and rushed to her bedroom. Any way they were visiting her mother and she loved to see her. Wendy put the objects inside the first drawer and chose one of her best dresses. Although she was only six, she could get dressed all by herself. It was something that both Wendy and mother were very proud of. She combed her hair, fiery and short. Then Wendy put on the green hat, which matched her dress and her shoes. After that she pulled on her gloves, light green just as her panty hose._

_When they arrived at the hospital's reception, after identifying himself, Deco turned back to Wendy and said: "You stay here today."_

_"No! I want to see mom!"_

_"You will see her later." He said while turning his back and entering the elevator._

_Wendy, who was now alone, sat in one of the empty chairs in front of the reception desk. She drew her knees up, hiding her face behind them. She was about to cry when a young man with a friendly appearance came and sat beside her. "Are you Miss. Yume?"_

_"Yes, I am." She answered in a low shy voice._

_"I'm doctor Martin. Pleased to meet you." But he received no answer. "Why is a beautiful princess such as yourself sitting here so sad?"_

_"Dad didn't let me inside to see my mom." Her voice was now quite tearful._

_"He may have his reasons. The other times you came here, did he let you inside?" He was rather calm, and sounded very friendly._

_Wendy simply nodded._

"_So why do you think he didn't today?"_

"_Cause he's mean..."_

"_Oh, this I'm sure he is not. He might look a little severe but he's not mean. It's just that he cares a lot about you and your mother." They remained quiet for a while and he continued. "You know, he worries so much about you that he doesn't want you to suffer, that's why he didn't let you inside. Because right now he has to gather all the strength he has. Because he is taking care of some paper work. Because you see Wendy, your mother will be taking a really long trip." The doctor said sadly._

"_Why? I don't want her to go! I want her by my side!" the little girl said between tears._

"_You love her very much, don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So don't act like that. She really must go, it's for her own good. She was suffering here and in this place that she is going to, she won't feel any pain. But, if she sees you sad and crying like that, she will want to stay. And if she stays, she is going to suffer a lot more. Is that what you want?"_

"_No... I just want her to stay here for everything to be the way it was before!"_

_Doc Martin hugged her and said in a soft voice, while caressing her head "But that is impossible. Now you will have to be really strong."_

_When Wendy was back to her bedroom, looking out of the window, she saw the incomplete snowman. It had worked on it for nothing! Soon it started melting, although it was still very cold outside. Since then, Wendy had never liked snow again._

Wendy dried a tear that was running down her face and went upstairs to the girls' dorm. She stayed there all day long, tiding her things up. She didn't go downstairs to lunch and she wasn't going to go to dinner either if a first year hadn't met her and insisted that they go together. In the Great Hall, instead of the four big tables for each house, there was only one and still it wasn't full. The castle looked so sad without the giggles and voices of all the students. Soon after Wendy ate a rather large meal, she went to bed.

It didn't take long before she was fast asleep. Although Wendy couldn't remember later, she was sure she was dreaming. Probably about something silly but suddenly the image of a young man, actually a teenager of about fifteen years old appeared in her mind. He was thin, tall, had long black hair that was as dark as night and piercing grey eyes. In Wendy's opinion, he was very handsome. For a moment he stood still, staring at her, as if he couldn't believe what was going on. Then he smiled. He looked even better with that gorgeous smile. "Wendy! Finally I've found you!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Don't you recognize me?" The boy had said and Wendy shook her head. "So you haven't been there yet... Please, it doesn't matter whatever happens, whatever it takes, come back to me!"

"I don't understand, come back where?" But the boy was already disappearing. "Wait! Where do I have to go?" She asked desperately.

"It's not where, it's when! Please come back" his voice was already distant and his image had almost completely gone.

"Wait, WAIT!"

Wendy woke up that moment. She had fallen from her bed and a cold sweat was poring down her face. _Who is that boy? Was it just a dream, but his voice sounds so familiar__... Remembers the one... the one I heard on the train on the first week! And his face, now it looked younger, but it's just like the one on the fireplace! Am I going mad? What's going on? What did he mean by when?_

But she couldn't come up with an answer to those questions.

* * *

Hi,

thanks for all the reviews!!! I know that technically they shouldn't, but they mean a lot to me... Sorry for taking so long to update, I was having trouble on using the pc, and then wasn't working and all. Now I've finally I finished this chapter! It was hard to find ideas to put on it... When I thought of this fic, I thought of the beginning and the end, but not about the middle part... But now I know what to do, at least for the next few chapters... I hope you are enjoying it.

Well, I need to ask you two questions:

On the 26th of August I'll be traveling, and I don't know if I'll be able to post there, at least for the first15 days. So until then what do you want me to do, write smaller chaps and post them maybe twice a week (maybe, 'cause I've been really busy lately) or keep writing the same way and post only once or twice more? Ah, maybe I'll have to leave some chaps without songs 'cause I think finding a suitable one is the hardest thing!

And other: have you read my other fic? Well, when I wrote it, it was supposed to be only one-chap fic, but someone said something about leaving it hanging. I thought I could carry on with it, although still don't know how. Do you think I should? (Ah, I'll only do that if I have reviewers!!!! Huahuahua! Only joking...)

BlackWiltedRose, thanks a lot! Maybe I'll send the chap to you today, I'm really almost done with it!

Annoriel, primeiro valeu pela tua review!!! E ah... acho que se eu disser que o nome original dessa fic era Somewhere in the Past responde a tua pergunta, né? Bem, eh uma longa história do pq eu mudei o nome e de onde eu tive a idéia de misturar as histórias, mas se tu quiseres q eu te conte, me mande um E-mail, tah?

Flaignhan, thanks for your review! Well, maybe I'll do something like it... Still don't know...

Whimsical Firefly, well, I've already answered you trhough an E-mail, but, once more, thanks for your review!

Sweet 16 Movie Buff, thanks for the review once more!!! And about your fic, I'm saving it in my pc, but I just can't find time to read it. But be sure that once I can do it, Ill send a review!!!

Well, I think that's all... Ah, and please, keep on sending reviews... Tell me your opinions... Make an author happy! ;-)

Renatinha Black :D


End file.
